


Despicable

by Recchinon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, loosely based on Despicable Me, papa levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchinon/pseuds/Recchinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa why don't you have a girlfriend?" "Because girls are stinky, Eren." / "What are you talking about Erwin, girls aren't stink!" "You are, Hanji, believe me, You are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everybody must have had a past, even him. No, especially him.

Levi Ackerman, thirty three years old, had been known as one of the worst criminal. The worst amongst the worst villains. He was ruthless, cruel, evil. He would get what he want and he would not let anyone stay on his way. Killing was not a big deal for him. For almost twenty years, he had been the world most wanted villain but now, he had changed. Something happened and it changed his life. Forever.

He was no more the infamous villain who was rumored to be able to steal even the moon if he wanted. Right now, he was just a normal man who enjoy his simple life as a...

"Papa!"

His dark brow twitched when one of the trio called his name, no, he wasn't calling his name, Armin was screaming his name. Rolling his steel blue eyes once and put down his newspaper, Levi finally got up to see what happened this time. He swore if it was Eren trying to do something stupid again, he would really just lock him in the store house this time. Really, he loves his kids so much but sometime they just gave him a massive headache that made him wondering why he had adopted all three of them...

Ah right, because he couldn't choose and all three of them refused to leave each other.

"What now?" Levi entered the room, frowning when he finally saw what had happened. Well it was, of course, Eren again, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Mikasa pouted hearing her father cursing but said nothing. She was still trying to move the bed under the ceiling fan so if Eren did fall down, it would be on the fluffy bed, but as strong as she was, Mikasa was just a six years old kid, the bed didn't even move an inch.

"How the fuck he got there?" Levi gritted his teeth. He rolled his sleeves as he walked under the fan.

"Umm... Well, we were just playing some game," Armin looked at the ground as if avoiding Levi's eyes.

"We will explain later," said Mikasa, her usual poker face was painted with worry look now, "now can you save, Eren, Papa?"

The raven haired man sighed and looked up to his oldest son, "now Eren, you can let go, I would catch you."

"No," as usual Eren would not make it easy for Levi, "You wouldn't catch me, I would fall to the floor, head first, I will die with my head open, my brain on the floor, I..."

Levi groaned, "Stop it, I would definitely catch you so, JUMP!"

It took almost ten minutes to make Eren jumped. True to his word, Levi caught Eren easily and set him down. He spent thirty minutes to scold his children and made Eren signed another agreement to NEVER climb the bookshelf and jump to the ceiling fan because one it was dangerous and two he was not a monkey. Levi posted the signed paper on the fridge together with another signed agreement of 'no more swapping Papa's shampoo with liquid detergent' and 'no more playing dart with Armin holding the target board". Levi wondered if one day in the near future his fridge's door would be full of their agreements.

"I've told you, they need a mother."

Levi look at his friend with a bored look. Mike would always say the same thing whenever he came visiting him. Levi wondered when he would get it that he didn't plan to marry anyone anytime soon, or ever.

"Nah, Eren is just in his rebellious age," Levi took a sip of his Ice coffee. Both men were sitting next to the pool in his backyard, watching the kids playing in the water. Mike was wearing his swimming trunks, ready to join in with the kids but being a good friend that he is, the taller man was sitting there with Levi to listen to him.

The blond man snickered, "Rebellious my ass. If you called this as rebellious age, wait until he was fifteen or seventeen. It isn't too late you know, to marry someone now to help you raising them."

Levi rolled his eyes, "you're not the one to say. You're older than me and you're not married."

"But I am dating someone," Mike smirked, "Unlike someone. Hey, tell me, when was the last time you got a laid?"

"Gezz, watch what are talking when you're around my kids," the shorter man shook his head, "if I caught one of the kids talk shit I would definitely skin you alive."

The blonde tall man snorted, "you're not the one to say. You talk as vulgar as me."

Levi just shrugged it off. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his friend.

"Ah by the way, did you watch the news last night?"

"No, why?"

Levi didn't seem interested at all. His slanted eyes were watching his kids who were swimming happily in the pool in their backyard.

"There are missing people, ten had been reported missing this week."

"So?"

"There are some reports saying that they saw a titan..."

Levi gritted his tooth and glared at Mike angrily, "there is no titan, Mike, let's not talk about it, my kids might hear you and think that Titans do exist."

Mike frowned, "but they do. We both know it. We were the one who..."

"ENOUGH!" Levi stood up angrily and left the tall man.

.

.

"It's gone! THEY ARE GONE!"

Erwin massaged his temples and sighed. The woman had just stormed into his room and slammed some papers into his desk. Her hair was more messy than it usually was and her glasses were almost falling off her nose.

"What's going on? Hey, is it the report I asked you?" the man looked at the papers calmly, ignoring the pityful look on her face, "well, not bad, I have a feeling Moblit did most of it but well I won't complain." He looked up and asked her once again, "So, what's going on?"

"Shawney and Bean!" Hanji whined, "MY PRECIOUS TITANS! SOMEBODY KIDNAP THEM!"

Erwin furrowed his thick brows, "what? Who would kidnap a titan?"

"TWO TITANS!" Hanji clenched her fist angrily, "they kidnap both of them! Can you believe that? We have to do something, we have to get them back! My beloved Titans!"

The blond man sighed, he had never really fancied both monster his subordinate had kept as pet. Actually he didn't really mind it if someone wanted to kidnap them or what but he knew how dangerous both specimens are. If...

"Captain Erwin!"

Erwin sighed and thought 'what now?' when another one of his subordinates stormed into the room. At least this one had paused to salute him first before started talking.

"What's it, Moblit?"

"Somebody had stolen the serum?"

Erwin scowled, "what serum?"

Even Hanji had stopped whining now to look at the younger guy with worried look. She had a bad feeling about it, "don't tell me..."

Moblit nodded, "The Titan Serum, sir! Somebody had stole all serum we had in the storage!"

.

.

"Papa, don't you have a girlfriend?"

Levi dropped his fork when one of the kids asked him the question. To his surprised, it was Armin who had asked him the question. He could understand if this came from the troublemaker, Eren, but his sweet Armin had always been a good kid. This kind of question... Levi clenched his fists. It must be that stupid friend of his, Mike... He swore that he would kill that idiot one of this day.

"Why do you ask?" Levi wiped his mouth with the kerchief, suddenly he felt full.

"Today, Jean said that he want Mikasa to be his girlfriend..." Armin started slowly, he looked curious, "Mikasa said he would marry Eren so she can't be his girlfriend. But Jean said if you want to marry someone first you have to be his girlfriend or boyfriend. Then Eren said Mikasa will be his girlfriend but Jean said brother and sister cannot become girlfriend and boyfriend so they can't marry. And then I remember that you are not married, but do you have a girlfriend father? The one you want to marry?"

Levi sighed. So it wasn't Mike this time.

The single father looked at his kids. Mikasa and Eren were also looking at him curiously, waiting for his answer.

"First, Eren and Mikasa are not related by blood and I hadn't yet adopted you all legally so technically, you can get married. But no, forget it, Mikasa couldn't get married until she is old enough and even if it's you, Eren, I wouldn't let some incompetent man to ask for her hand and NO, we would not talk about this again until you are at least twenty five!" Levi shook his head, "and second, I don't have a girlfriend. I don't wan't one and I don't need one. Last, you kids stay away from that naughty kid, Jean isn't it? Especially you, Mikasa, I give you permission for you to punch his face if you tried to get any closer to you than ten feets."

Mikasa just nodded silently.

"Why don't you want a girlfriend? Because they are stink?" Eren asked curiously.

Levi sighed, "Well, yeah. Because they stink."

.

.

"I understand! I wouldn't disappoint you, Erwin!"

The Captain took a deep sigh and shook his head tiredly. He knew that Hanji Zoe was a competent soldier despite how she behaved but still it made him worry. Hanji could be really reckless when it is related to titans so this could be bad for their mission but again, she was the best person to do this.

"Just make sure you'll be extra careful!"

"I know!" she surprised him with a bear hug which he returned hesitantly, "Once again thank you Erwin! You're the best!"

Erwin frowned, "Yeah, you're welcome, by the way when was the last time you took a bath? You stink!"

Hanji pulled away and laughed, "you're joking. Girls aren't stink!"

Erwin smiled, "girls don't, Hanji, but YOU do."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji was really sad when she found out that her two beloved pets were kidnapped. She had been experimenting on the two creatures for years now and she had been loving them like her own kids, no matter how sick it might sound but that was the truth. Sure for many people, Bean and Shawney were monsters but for her, the two big guys were her best friend, her sweethearts, though more often than not, the two aggressive pets had been trying to bite her head off. Hanji didn't mind with their behavior of course because that was their nature to kill people. Besides she had always insisted that it was just their way to show them that they wanted to play.

Nobody, especially Hanji, would have expected that somebody would kidnap them. First of all, how do people kidnap the six meters creatures without being spotted by the guards? Sure Hanji really loved Shawney and Bean but she also knew that letting them lose without her supervision out there would be dangerous. However, not matter how cute they were to Hanji, those two monsters were still really dangerous.

Another thing that made her worried was because it was not only the titans but somebody had also stolen the serum they kept in the laboratory. That serum was really important, not to mention dangerous, so there had been some extra securities applied to protect it but in the end somebody had managed to steal it.

The had to do something as soon as possible to fix this problem and Hanji knew who was the right person to help her. It wouldn't be easy to persuade that man to join force but Hanji would do anything to make that man agreed to help. It wouldn't be easy but she knew what to do. After all, she had been collecting data about him since years ago.

Levi Ackerman, Hanji thought as she looked at the document in her hand. The chestnut haired woman grinned as she looked at the information written there. Of couse she didn't really need the document actually, she had known him very well, but it had always fun to read his data.

"So he is a father now," Hanji mumbled, "but he hasn't gotten married yet which means he is a single father."

Hanji grinned at the though, "I can't wait until I could see his kids."

Well, she hoped that he would let him to meet the kids.

.

Ever since he adopted the kids, Levi's life had been different in many ways. He had not only retired from being a villain and decided to raised his kids as a single father but he had also started a new business which he would never have imagined before. If the Levi before as a cruel and ruthless villain then Levi today was a shojo manga artist who since his debut had been achieving many awards for his works under the pen name Levina. Of course he had never appeared in public as Levina, for those situations which required Levina to appear, Levi would ask his friend, Petra, to pretend to be Levina. Of course it wouldn't be so hard for people out there to believe that Petra was Levina because the image of Levina was definitely fitting her. Nobody would have imagined that the sweet, elegant, gentle Levina they had in mind was actually a scowling man in his thirties who looked as if he was ready to kill anyone who pissed him off. No, even Levi knew that it would be better to hide his identity from the readers. He enjoyed his new job but really it could be embarrassing sometimes.

"I don't understand."

Levi didn't even stop to turn around and face the taller man who had been standing in front of his bookshelf in his office. The frowning man was busy sketching some draft of his newest manga, letting his old comrade wander around his office doing anything he wanted as long as he didn't leave any mess.

When Levi didn't say anything, Mike decided that it was save to keep talking, "I know that you didn't wanna work underground, you want to start a new life, I could understand that and oh, don't worry, I respect your decision, after all, we're best friend," Levi's brow twitched but the taller man didn't seem to notice it, "but you know, drawing manga didn't suit you, I mean really..." Mike pick a manga from the shelf and turned around, "I didn't even know you can draw this good." Mike read the first few pages and whistled, "And a romance-comedy manga too..."

Levi took a deep breath, he tried to remind himself that he had decided to stop being a bad guy which mean, no more killing. That wasn't easy because Mike was a genius to piss him off.

"Mike," Levi growled, the raven haired man still tried to focus on his sketch, "can't you see I am trying to concentrate here?"

"Well, I am just trying to start a nice conversation here," Mike shrugged. He put back the book on the shelf and decided that he better left the single father alone, "I will check on the children, we don't want them to burn the house."

Levi rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. His hand still worked on the sketch. He had to finish the draft in three days and he hadn't done even twenty percents of it.

After Mike left the room felt empty. Levi frowned and stopped sketching. He couldn't work with this kind of feeling. After sighing and stretching, Levi put down his pencil and decided that he needed some fresh air and since Mike was there to look after the kids, maybe he could take a walk to the small park in this area. He could buy some beer and drink it while sitting on the bench. Maybe that way he could refresh his clouded mind.

.

The park had been empty at that hour. There usually were some homeless men hanging around this place at night but this evening he hadn't seen any of them. Walking slowly, both hands in his pocket. Levi started to think about his new life. He had never imagined that one day he would quit being a bad man and became a father of three brats. Of course, it had been his own choice and he would never regret that but still it was hard to believe.

He had changed a lot. If his ambition had been to rule the world, now he just wanted to live peacefully and watching the kids grow up, make sure that Eren, Mikasa and Armin got the best education and later had proper jobs. He would watch them growing up... Alone.

Levi frowned as he sat down on the bench. How could he became this soft? Just thinking that one day the three kids would grow up and left him made him felt this weird feeling in his guts. One day Mikasa would find a guy and get married to him... Levi sighed at the thought. He had really become a stupid father for feeling sad for something that wouldn't happen until at least fifteen years from now.

Levi was deep in thought when suddenly he felt that someone had been watching him. Narrowing his eyes, Levi tried to clear his mind to catch every single movement around him with his ears. It had been years since he left the underground world but he was still one of the best trained villain, his hearing and other senses were definitely better than other people.

"GRROOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

Suddenly something was jumping out of the darkness. Levi moved right on time. He managed to kick the attacker but they were fast enough to jump back into the darkness.

The raven haired single father was putting his battle stance, both hand clenched in front of his body, ready to throw some punch or dodge if needed. From where he stood, he narrowed his eyes to get better look on the creature who was hidden in the shadow of the trees.

What was that?!

Levi didn't even had a chance to think when a blur of a shadow jumped out of the darkness once again to attack him. This time he was not ready so the attacked managed to push him back down. Levi fell on his butt with the attacker straddled him. He closed his eyes as his body hit the cold street. The weight on his body forced him to stay there, flat o his back, when he tried to sat up, the attacker finally said something, in a human language, thankfully.

"Don't move!"

Levi was so surprised by the female voice that he let the attacker pushed his shoulders down so they where practically hovering on him. It was hard to make out her face due to their position. He need another seconds to realize who was the attacker.

A woman, not much younger than him, with dark brown hair and cracked glasses was still hovering on him, both hands pushing him down. For a reason unknown to him, she had this suspicious glint in her eyes as she licked her lower lip and grinned widely.

"Nice to meet you, Ackerman."

.


End file.
